


Forever? Forever.

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Actor RPF, Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crack, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RPF, Smut, Turned into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: Chadwick and Michael end up falling for each other on the last day of filming Black Panther. Neither of them could predict the unique life they would share after that moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has something to tell Chadwick on the last day of filming Black Panther.

Michael ached to say something, but he feared he would become a distraction to Chadwick if he does. Every day Michael allowed to pass without speaking to Chadwick felt like a nightmare until they began to talk about anything. Literally anything. On the third day they sat on the parked cars of the production team as the post-waterfall scenes with Lupita, Angela and Letitia are being filmed and they discussed Michael's crazy obsession with food, despite having such a body like his. The Californian waited until they filmed their last scene together, where Erik Killmonger's chapter ended and when they were finished, neither man moved. Michael remained on his back and Chadwick stood over him, except he was trying to look away – as if he were crying and badly tried to hide it.  

"You okay, Chad? You got something in your eye?" 

Chadwick chuckled and wiped his eye, he knew exactly why he cried, but he didn't want to say why. If he did, Michael would think he was being unprofessional – although that couldn't be further from the truth. He lifted Michael up and dusted him off despite the suits not being their actual clothes.  

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't know. You're such a good actor, I genuinely thought..." 

Michael knew from that last word. Chadwick was crying because it was like Michael had died in his hands. Both men were fighting to tell the other man how they felt, but because of the fear of rejection, they both ended up hesitating which led to this moment. The last day for Michael's filming and barely any time left to act. 

"You thought you lost me, huh? I guess you must care about me a lot..." 

Michael walked towards Chadwick and eyed him up and down. 

"Of course, I did, we're...we're best friends." 

 _You want to be more, tell him,_  Chadwick thought to himself, he appreciated Michael's gazes and his sharp breaths onto his own suit. Michael was nervous himself, but his feeling made him confident and he was determined to let Chadwick show his real feelings. 

"I don't buy that shit...tell me what you really want to say," Michael pleaded with a smile. "You might as well, I'm going to be gone after this. Creed's coming back soon so I won't be able to see you as much...or the others." 

Michael's clawed hand itched for a touch from Chadwick's fingers so he tried to run a finger against Chadwick's. He tried to connect their fingers until Chadwick moves forward and now they were closer than they've ever been.  

"Mikey...I want you..." Chadwick whispered as they felt their foreheads connecting, their noses rubbed and soon their lips fused for a moment neither man wanted to end. They were kissing, in the middle of the set, in front of everybody but they didn't care. This was for them. 

"I know you do...I want you too..." 

Michael held Chadwick's waist and they became tighter with their hold, Chadwick moved down Michael's neck and Michael became overwhelmed with those lips of Chadwick's. Ryan Coogler looked on with a smile, he knew the way Michael would talk about his co-star would lead to something. He left it for another minute before interrupting them. 

"Hey, Chad, if you ain't got any major projects coming up you could always help us out with Creed II. I'm sure Michael wants you there too..." 

Michael held Chadwick's hand and kissed it with a smile. 

"I really do, what do you say? Little vacation with your new man?" 

Chadwick returned the gesture with a kiss to the side of Michael's face and grinned. 

"Of course. I'll be there to keep you on your toes." 

"-or his knees..." Coogler joked.  

He was right though.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadwick and Michael reunite at the Met Gala.

“It’s been too long, Chad,” Michael grins, but it turns into a frowning smile. He misses spending every day with Chadwick but unfortunately for him, where his journey ends with Marvel, Chad’s only starts to begin. But he doesn’t care about all of that now, all that matters is he gets to see him again. Chadwick knows exactly what Michael means by his sentence.   
 

“I missed you, you know. Why didn’t you message me?” Chadwick asks curiously.   
 

“You know why. I can’t just love you from a screen, I need to see you. And with Infinity War, there was no time to-”   
 

Chadwick stops Michael from getting upset by stroking his cheek with his lengthy thumb, Michael loves the touch of Chadwick’s. 

 

“I would have made time. All I can do now is try to make up for lost time, you wanna stay at mine tonight?”   
 

Michael smiles, he holds Chad’s forearm and does not move it from supporting Chad’s thumb against his face. Instead, he leans in and kisses him, smiling as they exchange their love for one another. 

“I can be late to filming. Just don’t leave any nut in my hair, I see that’s what you’ve got going on.”   
 

“Oh shut the f-”   
 

Chadwick cannot finish his sentence, both of them are laughing too hard. After spending so much time apart from each other, they both get to smile again and they both get to share aching jaws from how happy they are. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadwick reunites with Michael at the MTV Awards.

Michael is the first of the Black Panther boys to arrive, when he does many heads turn and flashes begin to highlight the carpet. Giving his best smile he waves to the fans and even speaks to Chris Pratt, chuckling at how starstruck the 'Star-Lord' is. Michael remembers being the kid who stutters violently when he meets his favorite basketball players, so to have someone do the same for him is an evilly proud moment. A few handshakes and high fives get thrown to the crowd and he laughs every time somebody pretends (at least he hopes) to pass out once they touch his smooth hands.  

But soon he starts to wish Chadwick arrives soon, it's no secret the two enjoy going to award shows together and the last time they see each other is the Met Gala, where they make up for lost time. He knows his boyfriend is trying his hardest to one-up Michael but he does not care, he wants to hold Chadwick again after weeks of filming Creed II. After Chadwick's absence due to Infinity War, Michael still deems it unfair that as soon as Chadwick is free, fate chooses for them to be separated again. But now, now they can finally embrace each other. Wake up next to each other. Be with each other. 

Michael shakes his collar with his hand, trying to push a breeze onto his neck. When he ceases the action, his eyes shift to a man stepping out of his car far away, but just in enough view for Michael to recognize the hands that shut the door. His smile grows immediately and despite the shouts of photographers asking Michael to stay still for a photo, he walks quickly through the celebrities and through the interviewers. As his boyfriend's image gets closer he feels warmer, similar to the days filming in New Mexico. Especially sitting in a small bar, drinking cold beers as he thinks of Chadwick on his own, waiting for him to be back.  

Of course, his outfit already steals his attention. Chadwick looks breathtaking, he looks healthy and most importantly he looks happy. Printed denim really works for him and Michael knows that Chadwick is aware of how good he looks. When Chadwick sees Michael, his happiness only grows larger. They both walk with quick pace until they finally collide into a tight hug, laughing and grunting with how overwhelming this moment is. They both live lives full of dedication to their work, and at times it leaves them far from each other, but now they can finally rest with each other. This is what they have been waiting for. 

"I fucking missed you, man!" Michael exclaims, his voice muffles into Chadwick's shoulder and Chadwick holds the back of his head, brushing his thumb against Michael's skull and he indulges the aroma of his boyfriend. His nostrils become intoxicated with the rich fragrance of citrus fruits and it's perfect. This is perfect. Michael feels warm again, it's like being at home in Chadwick's hold as if they were never apart. Their bodies slightly spin with the hug and when they finally break apart, they continue to hold hands.  

"I missed you too, baby. How was the Creed filming?" Chadwick asks, he lands a kiss on Michael's lips who chuckles stupidly, Chadwick's lips leave him unable to think and almost entirely steals his breath. 

"It was fun but excruciating. Of course, it was a lot harder without you but I thought about you every day, it's what made the hard times less hard." 

Chadwick understands how Michael feels, he too suffers from the pining and goes to sleep lonely, only accompanied by a wallpaper on his phone of Michael and himself kissing at a Black Panther themed party, one only the cast and a few friends attend. Chadwick goes as Erik Killmonger, and Michael goes as T'Challa. The sex they have that night is both confusing and deeply satisfying. Every night Chadwick spends alone means one less night he will have to spend alone, so he knows soon his bed will be a bed for two again. 

"Well I'm here now, and I don't intend on going anywhere. I heard you're presenting an award, how about that? Erik Killmonger presenting an award..." 

Michael chuckles and fixes the black jacket that fits his body perfectly. He has his own patterns working and Chadwick loves the sight of him. They walk together through the lengthy carpet, hands still braided into each other's and wave to the fans. The photographers take their photos and thank the couple, but some simply take pictures and leave, which irritates Michael slightly. The Californian's tongue pokes between his teeth and he frowns slightly, even his dimples are uneasy. Chadwick recognizes the frustration and furrows his brows, pulling Michael to the side and away from the cameras. 

"What's wrong Mikey? You know you can tell me, right?" Chadwick says as he cups Michael's defined chin in one hand. Seeing Michael stressed is not something Chadwick enjoys, and he knows Michael understands that and knows that Chadwick will always be there to help him. Even if it is just a message or a five-minute video call. Always. 

"Nothing, it's just...some of these photographers ain't thanking us and it's us who are making them their money. It's probably not even that, I don't know...I've just had bad experiences with paparazzi and no matter how many years pass on, they still don't respect me as much as they should." 

"Listen to me, you are one of the most inspirational members of the world's population. These guys, they know that but they need to make money, so that's their priority. Even if they don't say it, you must be very important to them for them to take a picture of you. Besides, look at you, I'd be lost for words too if I had to take a picture of  _this_  fine specimen." 

Michael sighs and looks into Chadwick's large eyes, the longer he glares the more entranced he is by those brown orbs and he gets calmer with each breath. He looks down again and Chadwick delivers a timely kiss onto his cheek and they both slowly look up once more, smiling at each other. 

"I love you so much, Chadwick. You really know how to keep Adonis away..." 

Chadwick takes his hand and nudges him with a grin. 

"Don't worry, Mikey. You can show me Adonis when we get back to mine." 

Michael giggles and Chadwick laughs as they walk down the carpet to go inside.  

"Oh is that right?" Michael chuckles. 

This is right. Michael loves holding Chadwick's hand. He loves walking with Chadwick. He loves  _Chadwick_.  

And Chadwick feels the same way. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadwick and Michael somehow manage to annoy each other within hours.

"I'll be around soon." 

For a while, Chadwick and Michael's impromptu meetings were confusing. Each time they randomly agreed to meet it took a while for them to find something to do. Not out of a lack of knowledge about one another, but a text at four in the morning didn't leave a lot of time to think. But soon it started to get easier. Last week, Michael called Chadwick at two in the morning and asked if he wanted to watch their old movies together. Chadwick was asleep but as soon as the phone call was over he was lazily getting ready without showering because the shock would literally kill him. But this time it was a bit confusing. Chadwick called Michael at eleven in the night and Michael answered softly. 

"Chad...I'm in the bath right now." 

Chadwick laughed at Michael and his laughter carried for about ten seconds which annoyed Michael. 

"What's so funny man? I'm relaxed as hell and you're laughing at me," he groaned. His eyes were closed and he was talking to the phone blindly. Chadwick's laugh depreciated into chuckling and he tried to speak without bursting into laughter. 

"I...I didn't realize you were in the bath, so I...I face timed you bruh," Chadwick laughed. Michael was confused at first until he realized he'd changed the FaceTime ringtone to his phone's ringtone. He was so relaxed he answered without opening his eyes and his eyes shot wide open when he put two and two together. His fright was visible on Chadwick's side of the call and Chadwick fell off his bed with amusement. 

"You pervy little creep! What, you like watching me bathe or something?" 

Michael moved the phone onto the side of the bath and slid further in to hide from his embarrassment. Chadwick got his breath back and reunited with his bed. 

"Don't worry about it, I didn't see anything I've never seen before." 

"Why do you make that sound so weird?" Michael asked, rising up from the soapy depths of his bath.  

"Is anything weird between us?" 

Chadwick's cheeks burned after saying that because it wasn't a normal thing to say. Working with Michael and seeing him every week made the two become very close, but Chadwick didn't want to push anything further than it was. Both men were guilty of being shy and subtle about their feelings; Michael openly said it in interviews and Chadwick had a nervous vibe about him. But not when they did interviews together. That's when he laughed the most, had the most fun. Michael noticed what he said too, but it didn't make him feel awkward at all. 

"I guess not. Speaking of weird, I wanna ask you something." 

"What is it?" 

Chadwick always waited for that one moment when Michael would say something that wasn't weird at all but was something they both knew. But his shyness blocked any chances of him trying to confirm anything. 

"Actually, you mind if you come around to mine? I've got pizza..." 

Chadwick was planning on inviting Michael to his house but this wasn't too bad a compromise. And every time Chadwick went to Michael's house, Michael gave him something worth the travel such as a gift, tickets to anything and most importantly, food. Chadwick loved eating at Michael's because nobody would see him eating messily or spilling anything.  

"Okay, sure. Wait,  _how much_ pizza?" 

Michael picked up the phone and smiled into the camera. 

"Three boxes of the good stuff. And it's waiting for you unless you take your time. Every ten minutes, a slice gets it!" 

He posed with a menacing look, sticking his tongue out and frowning before ending the call. Chadwick laughed at the frozen still of Michael and put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his car keys and left his house as quickly as possible.  

Thirty minutes later Michael heard the door knocking and opened it. Chadwick looked surprised and smirked with an up-and-down evaluation of Michael. In thirty minutes, he'd failed to get dressed and had only a towel wrapped around his waist.  

"Are you not cold Mike?" 

Michael gave him a confused look as he let Chadwick in and closed the door behind him. 

"Not really no," he laughed. "Just leave your shoes there by the door." 

"It seems otherwise." 

Michael playfully shoved him and pointed to his kitchen.  

"Pizza's in there. I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't eat without me, just watch something on TV." 

Michael left to get dressed and Chadwick picked the boxes up off the kitchen table and brought them into the living room. He opened the box and saw different types with missing slices.  

"He really stuck to his word," he chuckled. Chadwick sat on the white sofa and sunk in as he removed his jacket. He turned the television on and immediately saw a paused version of himself in  _A Message_ _From_ _The King_  which made him feel a bit happy. "Is that how sharp my beard looked?" 

Michael approached him and Chadwick noticed his attire. It was simply an oversized plain white t-shirt and a pair of his Nike compression shorts but he seemed warm. 

"It's a good movie Chad. Kinda made me sad at the part where Jacob identified her though." 

Sitting next to Chadwick he spotted the open box of pizza. He took a slice of the pepperoni and played the movie as he ate it. Chadwick opened his eyes in shock and stared at Michael. 

"You're eating that...while it's cold?" 

With a mouthful, Michael broke the remaining slice in half. "Yeah bruh, pizza's amazing when it's cold. Here, try some." 

Chadwick backed away and put his hands out. 

"No way, man. That's just wrong!" 

Michael enjoyed Chadwick's disgust and finished the last of his pizza slice in front of him, groaning with exaggerated satisfaction. 

"Chad, you've gotta try it, come on!" 

He picked up two slices and pushed them together before pushing it in Chadwick's face.  

"Michael, this isn't funny! Mike-" 

He tried to back away but Michael wasn't giving up so he tried pushing Michael's hand away but it was futile. The tip of the slice pressed against his tightly clamped lips and they toppled over on the floor as Michael laughed. He wouldn't have laughed about falling off the couch so much if he knew he was sleeping on it that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Micwick Fake Marriage AU that Chadwick wants no part of.

"Okay, this is the last thing, I swear to God. Come on Chad, you know you want to..." 

Chadwick huffs, he won't tell Michael how right he is but he'll act as if Michael is in the wrong for the next week for sure. There's adventure and then there's committing fraud, but when it comes to telling lies for something in return Chadwick drops his judgment as soon as he begins to feel like one half of an outlaw couple. 

"Fine...what is it?" 

Michael crawls up the bed seductively towards Chadwick and eyes him during his journey to his lover. 

"Well, I think you need to relax so I booked us a couple's massage session for today," Michael whispers, kissing Chadwick's neck once he climbs his body. 

"Let me guess, you said we were married, didn't you?" 

Three weeks prior to the current day, Michael sees an advertisement for a restaurant that claims married couples eat for free. Then when he searches 'offers for married couples' he finds a goldmine, so for the first two weeks, Michael tells Chadwick that they are being appreciated for their work on Black Panther. Chadwick believes him until they arrive at another restaurant. 

"Thank you, _Mr. Boseman," the receptionist says to Michael, which confuses Chadwick._  

 _"Sorry, I'm Mr. Boseman, he's Mr. B-"_  

 _"-_ _Mr_. _B. Boseman. He's so OCD about these things, I'm sorry," Michael laughs nervously. Once they get inside, Chadwick sternly looks at him._  

 _"Michael B. Boseman? Michael better_ _B._ _telling me what's going on..."_  

 _And just like that, Chadwick and Michael were husbands._  

Michael nods at Chadwick's question and lays on him for a while as Chadwick works out why he still puts up with Michael's shit. Mostly because he's cute, partially because he means well and definitely not at all because of his dick. He never even thinks about it. Those awkward erections on set are just about...something else. 

"You sure you want somebody else's hands rubbing my body, oiling me up? I've seen Adonis a few times when guys even look at me with a smile..." 

Michael rolls over and looks at the ceiling next to Chadwick, and they both turn their heads to look at each other. 

"Because I love you. Whether or not we're actually married, I'd love to have you as a husband, Chad." 

"Don't worry, one day...one day we'll walk down that aisle for real." 

 

* * *

 

After the whole 'Mr. Bosemans' introduction both men walk to their room and begin undressing, Michael gets to appreciate Chadwick's ass one last time before they lay on their stomachs on the massage tables. They both appreciate how gentle the masseuses are to their bodies, how their oiled hands slide over their backs and add small but impacting pressure. 

"Ah yeah, that's the spot," Chadwick groans as the masseuse rubs his lower back, he crouches a lot for the warrior's stance that makes 'T'Challa' such a good fighter. He keeps moaning and feels slightly embarrassed by the masseuse ensures him that it's perfectly normal. 

"Chad...you ain't havin' too much fun, are you?" Michael jokes, almost weak himself from how his arms are being treated. Creed II is an amazing experience for him, but it does take its toll on his muscles and now he gets to relax as well. 

After ten minutes of satisfaction, Michael wants to take over so he quietly stands up and moves over to Chadwick, who's half asleep from how good it all feels.  

"I got this, thank you. Y'all take a break, give us some alone time," he whispers. His hands trail through Chadwick's back and he purrs at the touch. Michael starts to get an erection just touching Chadwick and courses down to those thick thighs he loves so much, rubbing and squeezing with gentle hands. As his hands trail back up to his waist, he frowns at the fabric of Chadwick's compression shorts and digs his hands under the waistband – he wants to feel so much more but he does not want to wake Chadwick up. 

Instead, he cups the cheeks and rotates his hands, massaging Chadwick's ass and making him smile. 

"You know...if my  _husband_  saw you doing this...he'd kill you," Chadwick chuckles. 

"I bet he would," Michael murmurs. But it's too loud and Chadwick recognizes the voice. Not that he lets Michael know. 

"Your hands are much better than his though, makes his touch feel like sandpaper..." 

Chadwick tries hard not to laugh, hearing Michael's frustration through his heavy breaths. He applies more pressure and Chadwick cannot restrain his moans as Michael squeezes the right spots, those tired muscles that need loving.  

"He must have fallen asleep, usually he's super protective. Maybe we could get up to something while he sleeps?" Chadwick teases and Michael starts chopping his back like a masseuse does, but much harder. Chadwick cannot contain the laughter and squirms under Michael. "Okay, okay! I'm kidding!" 

Chadwick almost falls off the table and they start chopping and slapping each other's chest and back. 

" _Better hands than mine_ , bitch these are my hands and you're about to catch them!" 

They're laughing crazily as they grab bottles of oil and squirt each other, almost slipping until Chadwick loses his footing and clings onto Michael, who helps him balance himself. 

"Oh, baby, this was real fun. I really needed this, thank you," Chadwick says, kissing Michael on his cheek. They still hold hands, unsure if they are safe from the slippery floor or not. "I knew it was you the whole time, you know that right?" 

"Of course, I knew the whole time..." Michael lies. "Now come on, they ain't gonna be back for a while..." 

Michael picks up Chadwick and rests him carefully on the table. He climbs over his body and smiles. 

"You ready, Mr. Boseman?" 

"I'm ready, Mr. B. Boseman..." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to remain on his best behavior during Chadwick's night.

“Baby, just once...” 

Chadwick batted Michael’s persistent hands away and huffed. Being nominated for an award may have been stressful, but dealing with his boyfriend was even more stressful. Michael had been to London before, both of them had, but for some reason, Chadwick could never seem to find out Michael always got horny when they landed. Even on the flight, Chadwick had to remove Michael’s hand from under his pants.  

“Mikey, we’ve got somewhere to be. I promise, when we get home I’ll happily fuck you. But can you just tame yourself for a few hours? For me?” Chadwick asked. His eyes were rested with no strain but he still managed to look like he was pleading. Michael nodded with a smile and kissed Chadwick on his cheek.  

“For you,” Michael laughed as he laid a golden chain around his chest. Chadwick had to stop to appreciate how sexy his boyfriend looked – which was all the time admittedly – in his suit. He donned a navy-blue blazer to conclude his outfit consisting of a tucked black shirt, suit pants the same color as his blazer, exquisite black and red smart shoes and his trusted chain. Michael chuckled at the man’s frozen smile and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. “I look fly as fuck right? I might actually give you a competition...” 

Chadwick wore a pastel Louis Vuitton suit, creamy grey with a hint of cool green. He too went with a casual shirt under his blazer, but his was white which matched his trainers. Looking in the mirror, he adjusted his blazer and caught Michael taking his turn in ogling at his partner.  

“Do we have to drink the wine in there? I got a bottle of Don Julio we can take...” Michael insisted. Most of the time when Michael asked a question, he was not asking. More so telling or insisting but he had to sound polite.  

“How about...” Chadwick began. His hands found themselves on Michael’s slim waist and coursed down to his rear, squeezing the cheeks belonging to his boyfriend. Michael couldn’t hold his excitement and jumped slightly. “...you be on your best behavior, and I’ll reward you.” 

Chadwick’s words may have been whispers but they screamed in Michael’s head, especially after Chadwick took his hands back. 

“Okay,” Michael grinned. The Cali boy felt heat rush through his cheeks and followed Chadwick behind. As he turned the lights off, he looked down and now he could see his excitement. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he sighed. 

The Black Panther stars sat at the table with Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth and Jeff Goldblum, who all welcomed both of them with handshakes. The table looked absolutely stunning and even the wooden black chairs were breathtakingly beautiful. 

Of course, Michael could not help himself and poured a glass of wine. And a second one. And a third.  

Chadwick cleared his throat with a nervous smile and Michael lined the glasses in front of him. 

“What, y’all don’t pour the drinks so you don’t run out? What if you’re toasting and you have an empty glass, shit looks embarrassing...” Michael said and Jeff smiled with approval. 

“Ooo...I like this one. Chad you’ve definitely won the prize here!” 

All of the men at the table laughed loudly and Chris looked to Chadwick. 

“S’guys, when did you two first know you liked each other?”  

Both Chadwick and Michael remembered the day on set. Chadwick emotional because he felt like he lost Michael, and the latter acting like he wasn’t nervous from the thought of telling Chadwick how he felt.  

Throughout the evening they ate the prepared food and Michael even got Chadwick to eat something from his fork. Chadwick had to watch what he drank but Michael was free to go crazy – and he did. This was his second bottle and the other men shared their bottle between themselves.  

“This shit’s delicious!” 

Soon it was the announcement for the Internation Man of the Year and Chris jumped up to present the award. Michael smiled at Chadwick once he spotted nerves and held his hand.  

“It’s alright, Chaddy,” Michael promised. He kissed Chadwick’s hand and rubbed it to calm him down. “I got you. Just relax...” 

Once his name was announced Chadwick grinned and intertwined his lips with Michael’s. The younger man couldn’t help but be proud of his partner once he was up on the stage. Chadwick thanked Chris and GQ, moving onto the movement of his movie and Michael watched with a huge smile. 

“I wanted to save this for last because, well, you always save the best for last. I want to thank and personally honor someone in this room who has gotten me through some bad times, given me some good times, and someone who I want to spend all of my time with. Most of you probably know who I’m talking about...” 

Michael grinned and looked in anticipation. 

“...but if you don’t, I’d like to say thank you to Michael B. Jordan. Honestly, you’re all I could ask for and I love you.” 

Michael mouthed ‘I love you too’ back and clapped with everybody as Chadwick returned and kissed Michael. 

Once the awards show concluded both of them sat in the back of the car and Michael wrapped an arm around Chadwick. 

“What’d I tell you huh? Mr. International Man of the Year?” He chuckled. They kissed and continued for a majority of the ride home until the car pulled up outside Chadwick’s house.  

“Well...you were on your best behavior. I guess it’s only fair that if I get an award, you get your reward...” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Micwick smut that Michael just wants to be a part of.

Chadwick loves Michael, and always will, but sometimes he can be an asshole. It’s cute, but cute can only run for so long before it becomes a nuisance. His shopping lists consistently form of lubrication and condoms, leaving Chadwick to do the shopping himself. He remembers something they used to call ‘civilized conversations’ but since Michael stops masturbating, those conversations become purely just a memory. They have sex at least two times a week but Chadwick insists on taking breaks in-between the weeks so it’s more desired rather than a daily chore. He seems to be okay with it, but Michael becomes needy and sometimes spoiled. 

“Come on, baby...give me something, rub my nipples, kiss my wrist,  _something_...” 

Michael whines in Chadwick’s ear, his boyfriend tries to ignore him and continue reading but he accidentally slips a small but visible smirk and it encourages Michael’s behavior. The Cali boy moves onto Chad’s lap, facing him with devilish expressions. Chadwick sighs and attempts reading around Michael but soon he falls victim to the warm kisses on his neck. 

“I’m bored...and horny...help a guy out.” 

“Babe...it’s been two days. You see how bad you want it, imagine how much better it’ll feel once you get it. Now let me read.” 

Michael groans and in a reaction he doesn’t think about, he takes Chadwick’s book from his hands and throws it to the other side of the room. He gives a teasing chuckle, biting his lip in Chadwick’s face but his eyes aren’t on Michael, they’re on the book. Soon after, he’s staring at Michael with intensity and sighs. 

“Fuck you, Michael.” 

Michael throws his hands up in anger. 

“That’s what I’ve been asking for!” 

“I can’t stand you sometimes...” 

Michael chuckles and kisses Chadwick on the lips. 

“You just can’t stand after some good dick.” 

Chadwick huffs and stands, pushing Michael off him. 

“I didn’t even remember the page number...you know what? Fine.” 

“Fine...?” Michael asks, hoping for the answer he thinks he’s about to get. 

“You want it so bad, huh? Be careful what you fucking wish for,” Chadwick growls, quickly taking his shirt off and taking off Michael’s before he can even touch his own shirt. He pushes Michael onto the bed and the unexpected impact steals a breath from him. 

“Oh shit, you getting all angry...I still ain’t sorry about the book.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Chadwick jumps onto Michael, moving his mouth onto Michael’s neck and planting rough kisses, sucking too as Michael fights to stay dominant. He knows if he ends up the bottom in this situation, it’s going to hurt. He can feel the marks on his skin before they even form, Chadwick has done this before to let people know Michael is his property. Michael slips a small moan and uses his hands to hold Chadwick’s hips, shortly after letting them travel over the darker man’s back. Chadwick’s erection may be slowly growing but Michael is as hard as the fictional metal in their movie and his sweatpants are a tent. 

Michael gains attention once more, flipping their bodies around so now he’s on top, and he grins with victory. He takes Chadwick’s wrists firmly and pushes them against the mattress, much to Chadwick’s frustration. 

“You gotta want it more than that...” 

He slowly loses focus and grinds on Chadwick’s thigh, missing the intimate feeling and admittedly teasing his own cock. His breaths slowly become shallow and Chadwick enjoys the grinding too, even if he is bound. Michael keeps hold of Chadwick’s hands and with low pace, shifts and climbs onto Chadwick’s sweaty torso. His bulge is directly in Chadwick’s sight and he knows how much Chadwick wants to break free. 

“Fuck...it’s been that long for you?” 

“I told you...I have needs,” Michael defends himself. He moves Chadwick’s hands together and holds with strong force using one hand, the other pulls out his desperate-for-attention cock, silently whining for its owner to pet it. Back to using each hand to hold each wrist, Michael teasingly winks, Chadwick lets a small smile escape and allows the tip to lay on his lips. 

“What, you not gonna suck it?” 

Chadwick feels defeated, it’s meant to be Michael sucking  _his_  dick. But he has a plan. Brutal, but worth it. He opens his mouth and feels Michael’s lengthy cock go down, even touch his tongue. With a mouth full, he complains. 

“I can’t really blow you like this...can I at least get on my knees?” 

“Okay...” 

Michael stands up with his fingers braided into Chadwick’s, moving them to behind his own back and Chadwick kneels on the bed. As he begins sucking Michael lets a few noises slip and Chadwick continues moving his head back and forth with a grin on his face. Michael appreciates the teasing but seductive looks and whimpers his boyfriend gives him, biting his lip and whispering ‘fuck’ to himself. Both sweaty, the room gets more humid but neither of them care and Chadwick uses his tongue and teeth to torture Michael’s cock, making him desperate to release in Chadwick’s mouth. Still having his hands behind Michael’s back, he listens for Michael’s noises. 

“Shit...I’m gonna nut soon...” 

He can feel the come swirling, he’s soon to release and the whimpers and noises turn to grunts, Chadwick’s hands may be bound but he uses both of their pairs of hands to rub Michael’s ass, massaging it to make him feel even more submissive. 

Chadwick’s tongue becomes even more slick with pre-come and soon Michael cannot take it, he’s ready to explode.  

“I’m gonna...fuck...” 

He feels it coming, Chadwick sucks and licks as it builds up and now is the moment. 

“Here...” 

This is it, after this long wait. 

“It...” 

It’s so worth it, even if his baby hates him, he needs this release. He’s going to- 

“Co-” 

Chadwick pulls his mouth away just before Michael can come and Michael’s in such shock it’s easy for Chadwick to claim his hands back. Chadwick laughs at Michael’s wide, open mouth and his stunned face. He stutters a bit before he manages to speak. 

“Chaddy...what...the... _FUCK_?” 

“Be careful what you wish for...don’t worry, I’ll fuck you tomorrow. But tonight, I have to find that page number I was on.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Micwick Parents AU.

Days like this made Chadwick smile wildly. Getting a break from filming was relieving for the man and getting to spend it with his husband and child made it even better. The second he was granted absence from promoting Infinity War with his fellow actors and actresses the first thing he did was message Michael and ask him ‘what’s the first thing we’re doing?’. And when Michael responded after two minutes it brought them to where they are now, in a McDonald’s catching up with their son. His birthday was approaching and Chadwick knew he was going to give their child more than a Happy Meal but he could lead him up to the big presents. Michael came back with their food as Chadwick smiled at his son after telling his father he was doing good in class. 

“Hey, scooch over or nobody gets fries,” Michael teased, and they did so with laughter and pleaded for Michael to show mercy. He moved the tray in front of the three of them and looked around. “Okay, so Mr. Boseman, we have your Happy Meal...” 

He passed the Happy Meal to Chadwick who looked at him with a curious smirk as soon as he figured out what Michael was doing. 

“Thank you, I can’t wait to see what I got,” Chadwick grinned, staring at the corner of his eye to see the younger boy’s reaction without being obvious. He spotted shock, confusion and soon disappointment as Michael handed him another meal. 

“Here’s a boring old burger for you Bakari...” 

Michael looked at Chadwick and the two contained their smiles as Bakari looked at both of them with disappointed eyes.  

“Um...can I swap my fries for the toy?” Bakari asked and Chadwick couldn’t hold his giggles. He hugged Bakari tightly and laughed as Michael chuckled and swapped the meals over to the rightful consumers. 

“You’re too adorable! It’s all yours, son, don’t worry.” 

Chadwick and Michael watched him open the box and smiled as he went straight for the toy and of course, it was a Black Panther figurine. When he opened the wrapping he smiled, looking at Chadwick who grinned and looked at Michael. 

“It’s you!” Bakari laughed as he held the figurine in Chadwick’s face. Michael loved seeing the reaction of his son and how excited he was to wave the figurine around.  

“Yeah it’s me,” Chadwick agreed enthusiastically. Bakari put the toy to the side and began eating his fries, which Michael followed. It always confused Chadwick because he thought the burger was the best part and if he ate the fries first he could end up being full and not enjoying the burger. His choice of vegetarian went well with his taste buds, he hated eating fast food himself but this vegetarian burger settled well with him. Michael was a loud and messy eater which showed when he had sauce all over his fingers within the first thirty seconds of eating. “So, Mikey, you’re filming Creed II soon aren’t you? Corey’s not gonna let you have these for a while.” 

Michael used a napkin to wipe his fingers and smirked at Chadwick who had teasing eyes.  

“I guess you’re right. I’m gonna have to find something else to treat myself to when I’m hungry...” Michael implied as he turned his sentence into a whisper. Chadwick appreciated his warm breath creeping onto the side of his neck as Michael got closer to his ear to whisper his words and then smiled when Michael kissed him on his cheek. 

“Gross...” Bakari giggled and Chadwick chuckled too. 

“Yeah, gross...you got your greasy lips leaving a print on my cheek...” Chadwick joked.  

They ate their food and talked about many things including Bakari’s birthday party. 

“Can Letitia come? She’s really good at rapping and she’s so funny!”  

His excitement was adorable and his smile was wild so of course, Michael had to let him know straight away. 

“Of course, we already asked her. John’s coming too, he knows how much you love Star Wars,” Michael said, watching Bakari gasp. 

“Oh yeah, Daniel’s coming too. I don’t think we’ve left one British black actor or actress out,” Chadwick smiled. 

“What about Idris Elba? I want to ask him about something in Luther.” 

Chadwick quickly raised an eyebrow and noticed Michael almost choke on his soda. For some reason now, he didn’t want to look Chadwick in the eye. 

“Bakari, what do you know about Luther? That’s a very mature show for someone of your age. Michael...” 

“I love you...?” 

“Babe, you’ve got to make sure he doesn’t watch these sort of things. I don’t want a real-life Killmonger in the house,” Chadwick smiled. He wasn’t going to be in a bad mood because of one show. 

Michael nodded and gave a cute apologetic expression. 

“True...you already got one in bed,” Michael grinned and Chadwick rolled his eyes before laughing. 

“C’mere, gimme a kiss. You can be really stupid sometimes,” Chadwick chuckled. He kissed Michael on the lips and his cheeks were warm. When they parted their lips Michael noticed a couple of people staring at him and shaking their heads. Chadwick noticed and tried to stop his husband but he stood up and approached the table. He looked around and took the napkins under the food boxes, causing the man’s food to spill on the tray. The woman looked outraged and the man looked confused. Michael began wiping his face with the napkin despite having nothing on there and threw it back on the food. 

“Did I get it? I’m guessing I had something on my face and that’s why you were giving those looks. It wouldn’t be something so stupid as because I’m with my husband and child, would it? ‘Cos that would really fuckin’ offend me.” 

They shook their heads with no words and Michael chuckled. Chadwick was impressed too, last time something like this happened Michael chased a guy for twelve minutes because he called them ‘fags’. Chadwick had to pick Michael up after he literally jumped from the car to chase the man. Bakari picked up his toy and Chadwick approached Michael with their son. 

“Baby, you kept your cool...I’m so proud. Come on, we can watch something at home.” 

“Luther?” Bakari asked. 

Chadwick and Michael looked at each other and gave in. It was a special day for them as a family after all. 

“Fine...but this is a one-off okay?” 

Bakari jumped with excitement and Chadwick kissed Michael before they got in the car. Moments like this made every day a great one for Chadwick. 


End file.
